


Soon no longer hiding

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: There are many good reasons to keep that thing they've got going a secret.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 30





	Soon no longer hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

There are many good reasons to keep _that thing_ they've got going a secret.

There are far less reasons to keep it a secret even for their few best friends.

They talk about it, once in a while, never in depth. It's much easier not to think about any consequences of their actions, especially for all those months during which that thing between them defied definition.

Now it's almost three years and they're running out of excuses. It's a goddamn relationship, one they intend to keep, that's why Pike makes sure McCoy gets assigned to the Enterprise (and not just because McCoy is the best, but it helps that he is). It's more permanent than they'd ever have assumed when they'd first met in that cruising area and had edgy, hot sex together. They'd recognized each other afterwards, and there had been that awkward moment in which they had to decide whether to pretend it never happened or to go with it.

Pike gave McCoy his comm. code. McCoy called four days later. Things developed ever since.

Now it's only weeks until the end of McCoy's last semester, and they lean against the handrail on Pike's balcony, Pike's hand loosely resting on the doctor's hip, when Pike says, "I never made a New Year's Resolution before, but I think I'll make one this time around."

"Isn't it a bit late?" McCoy mutters. "It's almost spring."

"It's the time I want it to be," Pike says with a careless wave of his other hand, as if he can make the world stop rotating – and sometimes McCoy believes he could, just like Jim. "And I'll make my resolution now. On the day of your graduation, we're going to tell them."

"Them?"

"Everyone."

"Right. You'll step in front of the hall and say, oh by the way, I fuck Doctor McCoy." McCoy wonders how much whiskey Pike had had tonight, then wonders how many he had because he suddenly thinks it's a great idea.

"I actually thought about saying something like, by the way, this ass is mine, so keep away all your greedy medical and command track cadets and all you officers, too."

"You are drunk," McCoy states.

"A little," Pike agrees, leaning against him. "All right, I'll think of something better to say, but I mean it. No reason to hide for another day after graduation, right?"

"Right," McCoy says, not really believing a word, but how do they say? It's the thought that counts. "Right."


End file.
